Dorothy and Scarecrow
by CarterMacGyver
Summary: SG1 goes to New York for a very special reason, to see something very specialONESHOT JS S7


Disclaimer:I don't own Stargate or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't, so don't sue. I also own nothing connected with the musical Wicked, except the soundtrack, but I don't think that counts for much.

A/N:Once again, I find myself apologizing. I swear, chapter 19 of Worlds Collide is written, just not typed. Finals are upon me and well, between the research paper due last week and the French Revolution paper due tomorrow, I'm not going to get the time to type it for a few more days. If anyone can explain to me (an my Muse who is very upset with me right now) why I'm a potential history major and thus have to write all these papers, props and a cookie for you. Anyway, feeling guilty, I found this on my computer, I vaguely remember it being beta'd but I'm not positive on that. Anyway, please remember to review. Reviews make me happy and a little less stressed.

Dorothy and Scarecrow

She didn't know when he heard about it, or when he'd convinced the General that after seven years of living on Earth, Teal'c needed to see New York over one very specific day. But he had. And now she was sitting in New York's Gershwin Theater with her family. With the three men who meant more to her than anything, and one certain Colonel who looked like he had after the time loop incident, like the cat who just caught the canary.

She honestly could not believe it, Jack O'Neill, purebred alpha male had brought SG-1 to New York for the express purpose of seeing a musical. Oh, if the Cubs had been playing the Mets or even an inter-league game against the Yankees, she would have believed it. But this, this was amazing.

He'd even gone all out, taken them out to dinner, and then to the theater, never letting them know what they where seeing until they had arrived at the theater and they'd seen the marquee. Daniel had laughed out loud, had said that he'd thought if they were seeing a show then it would be Spamalot. But that this made sense, and that in a weird way it was appropriate for them.

And it was. For the four of them it was the prefect musical to see. After all hadn't enough people over the years, including Jack, commented on who much the four of them where the four characters from the movie? They even had characters assigned to them, the one that best fit their individual personality. And hadn't he called her by the character's name occasionally.

So as the curtain rose, Sam sat back, enjoying the feeling of sitting next to Jack the feeling of being as close to him as she was allowed to be, and smiled. It was appropriate that they would be here, watching Wicked. After all weren't they Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the (Not so Cowardly) Lion?

When the show ended, and the standing ovation over, the four of them made their way to the street. Once there, Jack sent Daniel and Teal'c on ahead, they understood perfectly, the Wizard of Oz wasn't just a team thing, it was a way for Sam and Jack to connect in ways that might not be strictly approved by the Powers That Be. One the Jaffa and Archaeologist were far enough away, Jack turned to Sam, handed her a bag, "A present, for my favorite Dorothy."

"The Scarecrow fell for the Wicked Witch, not Dorothy," she said, needing to know if there was something in between the lines here or if she was just imagining it.

"Well they got that part wrong. Because this Scarecrow has definitely fallen for Dorothy, not the Wicked Witch."

"Good. Because this Dorothy has defiantly fallen for the Scarecrow, and isn't going to give him up to anyone. Even a green girl whose not quite as wicked as she seems."

"I know, and I'm not letting go anytime soon either." He was fidgeting with impatience for her to open her present. He really wanted to see her face when she saw it, and he flat out couldn't wait. Sam couldn't wait either, and when she pulled her present out of the bag she gave him a huge smile, one of the special ones that she only gave him.

Lying in the bag was a basket; in the basket was a stuffed dog, a stuffed Toto to be exact, the soundtrack to the musical they had just seen, and something else. A small box. Removing the box, she opened it and the grin that split her face could have powered the gate for a year. In the box was a ring. A plain simple ring, no jewels adorned it, it was something that she could wear without attracting too much attention. Inside the ring was an inscription, "_Our future is unlimited. Keep defying gravity Dorothy._"


End file.
